1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household appliances and, more particularly, to a combined washer and dryer that automatically moves laundry from the washer to the dryer thereby allowing the operator to avoid manually moving wet laundry and eliminating a step requiring the operator""s presence. The invention includes an automatic load-feeder that automatically loads laundry into the washer.
2. Description of Related Art
Appliances for performing the tasks of washing and drying laundry are well known in the prior art and to the general public. In general, a washer (or washing machine) is used to wash laundry and a dryer is used to dry laundry. Laundry is loaded into a washer which washes the laundry using water and detergent, and then spin-drys the laundry removing most, but not all, of the water. The laundry is then manually moved to a dryer which drys the laundry by applying warm air as the laundry tumbles inside a rotating drum.
The related art teaches combinations in which a washer and dryer are bracketed together, and combinations in which a single drum is used to both wash and dry laundry. Prior art examples of bracketed washer and dryer combinations are provided by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,737 to Deatherage et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,873. to Erickson et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,521 to Jackovin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,756 to Brucken, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,948 to Rummel et al. The patents to Deatherage, Erickson, Jackovin and Brucken disclose combinations in which a washer and dryer are stacked vertically, with the dryer located above the washer, and the patent to Rummel teaches a mounting bracket assembly that facilitates the mounting of a dryer on top of a washer. The primary benefit of vertically stacked combinations is the reduction in required floor space achieved by moving the dryer above the washer. However, none of the combinations disclosed by these patents allows the operator to avoid manually moving wet laundry from a washer to a dryer, or eliminates a step requiring the operator""s presence.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,003 to Muller provides an example of a combination in which a single drum is used to both wash and dry laundry thereby eliminating the need to manually move wet laundry from a washer to a dryer. However, in such a combination, laundry is dried by recirculating air in the drum through a condenser which removes moisture from the air. This method of drying laundry, as the Muller patent recognizes, requires more drying time than simply discharging the moisture-laden air into the atmosphere as done by dryer-only dryers and, therefore, is a disadvantage.
Thus, none of the above mentioned patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a combination washer and dryer in which laundry is moved from the washer to the dryer without manual intervention thereby allowing an operator to avoid moving wet laundry and eliminating a step requiring the operator""s presence. Additionally, the invention includes an automated load-feeder mounted on top of the washer which automatically drops a load of laundry into the washer. The load-feeder allows an operator to place one load of laundry in the washer and a second load in the load-feeder. After the first load has been washed and moved to the dryer, the second load is automatically dropped into the washer. The automated load-feeder thereby allows an operator to wash two loads of laundry with just one visit to the laundry room.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to allow a person to wash and dry a load of laundry without having to move wet laundry from a washer to a dryer.
It is another object of the invention to eliminate a step in the laundry cleaning process that requires a person""s presence. By automatically moving laundry from the washer to the dryer, the present invention allows a person to completely wash and dry a load of laundry without having to return to the laundry room and, thereby, allows the person to leave the home during the entire washing and drying process.
It is a further object of the invention to allow a person to wash two loads of laundry with just one visit to the laundry room. With the automated load-feeder, two loads of laundry can be loaded at one timexe2x80x94one inside the washer and one in the load-feeder. After the first load has been washed and dropped into the dryer, the load-feeder drops the second load into the washer which then washes the second load.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.